


Refresh

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: tumblr drabbles [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: Keith pouted— he didn’t feel like he was that expressive. “Did you?”“What?” Regris asked.“Did you find me refreshing too?”





	Refresh

Training with the Blade of Marmora often included hours-long sparring that left Keith bruised and exhausted. By the time Kolivan dismissed them, he felt like he could sleep for a hundred years.

 

“Good work, both of you”, Kolivan said, which almost made Keith do a double-take. Did Kolivan seriously just give him a praise? But before he could contemplate it further, Kolivan was already out of the room.

 

“Weird, huh?” Regris approached him with a laugh as he helped Keith to stand up.

 

“I can’t believe Kolivan just gave us a praise”, Keith huffed, following Regris out of the training deck. The Blades’ temporary base on Olkarion was smaller, much like an outpost, and it only had a handful of fighters and operatives that were rarely on the base.

 

“I think you did a good job on softening the Leader”, Regris hummed.

 

This time, Keith did a double take. “Me? But— but  _why?_ ”

 

“ _That_  is exactly why”, Regris pointed, flicking his tail impatiently. Keith could almost hear his eyeroll— or whatever Galran equivalent of it. “You are so much more expressive than the rest of us. It’s refreshing.”

 

Keith pouted— he didn’t feel like he was that expressive. “Did you?”

 

“What?” Regris asked.

 

“Did you find me refreshing too?”

 

Regris hummed again— it was an odd kind of noise, like a mix between a hum and a hiss. It took a few moment for Keith to realize that Regris was  _laughing_  at him. He punched Regris’ arm.

 

“Not funny!” Keith huffed, feeling heat creeping up his face. When Regris laughed harder, Keith regretted asking him that question.  _Ugh! Why did he even ask that question?_

 

But when Keith was ready to run away and lock himself up in his room at the Castle of Lions, Regris used his tail to tug at Keith’s wrist, stopping him in his track. Keith was going to shake it off, when he heard Regris deactivating his mask and  _lifted_  him off the floor to give him a nuzzling.

 

They were doing what the Galra considered as makeout session, Keith realized, and he had to break away to see if there was anyone around. The hallway was empty, but Kolivan could walk in on them any moment to pull them for another mission.

 

“Not here!” Keith hissed at Regris, who thankfully listened to him and dragged him to some kind of supply closet.

 

Once he’s sure they were safe, Keith looped his arm around Regris’ shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. It took him awhile to teach Regris about kissing— it wasn’t very common for the Galra, apparently —but Regris was a fast learner. In no time, Keith already felt his knees going weak.

 

Regris plopped him to sit on the top of the crates so they were somewhat eye-level, breaking the kiss so he could unzip the front of his tight bodysuit. Keith watched breathlessly as Regris unsheathed his cock.

 

Feeling brave, Keith reached over to touch the tip of Regris’ cock.

 

“Let me help”, he said. Regris’ tail flicked from side to side— he was excited too, so Keith circled his fingers around Regris’ cock and began spreading the slickness leaking from the tip.

 

Regris was… proportional to his size, so to speak, and his cock was long, covered in tiny bumps on its sides and ridges on its underside. When Keith began to pump it, it curled around his wrist like a tentacle.

 

“Here, like this”, Regris put his larger hand over Keith’s and showed him how to use his nails to scrape at the underside ridges.

 

“Don’t this hurt?” he asked, just to make sure.

 

“Your nails are blunt”, Regris answered.  _Right,_  Keith thought. No claws.

 

He applied pressure while keeping his nails to scrape on the ridges. It didn’t take him long to learn that Regris liked it too when he grazed over the tiny bumps, so he did that too. Regris came almost too quickly, purple cum coating Keith’s hand and wrist.

 

“That answer your question?” Regris nuzzled at the crook of Keith’s neck.

 

“You’re only using me for sex”, Keith huffed, but couldn’t bring himself to feel really annoyed at Regris. It was good, and he liked it.

 

At least Keith knew that the Galra had different perception about sex in general. It was a bonding activity between close mates within equal rank, kinda like sparring or game night. Trust was required, and Regris trusted him enough.

 

“Let me return your favor”, Regris said after a moment. Keith was about to unzip his own undersuit, when a knock to the door jolted both of them out of their haze.

 

“Mission debrief in three  _doboshes_ ”, Kolivan’s voice came through the door. “And  _please,_  by the stars,  _be presentable._ ”

 

They waited in uncomfortable silence until they could no longer hear Kolivan’s footsteps, before letting out an identical sigh.

 

“Still want me to jerk you off?” Regris asked.

 

“Nah, I think the mood is gone.” Keith shook his head. Kolivan’s voice definitely made his erection go away. “Another time?”

 

“Another time”, Regris nodded. “Let’s go then.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on [tumblr](https://xblackpaladin.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
